Comatose
by Sin Of Tragedy
Summary: After losing close to all his stones, Envy has gone into a coma. Half a year later, he still remains unresponsive. Now, everyone but Edward has given up hope him waking up. All Edward can do now is pray that he will wake up. COMPLETE
1. Comatose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA...Otherwise it would be buttsmext and craziness...

* * *

**Comatose**

A fallen angel stood infrount of a window in a very white room, staring blankly out the window. Rumors had been going around the building that people have been spoting this angel, and that he can only be found in that room, waiting for a sign of hope.

Life.

_Anything_.

Dull golden eyes reflected back at him as Edward caught his reflection in the window. The angel hadn't had enough sleep since the accident had occured, and purple bags started forming under his eyes, which were bloodshot. He stood, or sat, in this room daily, as long as he could, until Roy, or the others, came to drag him away.

The white room was quiet, save for the sound of nurses talking quietly in the next room, the steady beat of a heart monitor, and the weak breathing that came from behind him. Silently, Ed looked over at the monitor, watching the green line form a mountain every two seconds.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

After a few minutes, he lost interest in the mechine and walked over to a chair. Draging it until it was beside an occupied bed. With a forced smile, he picked up his lovers hand and brought it up to his left cheak. The hand was cold, as well as pale, but that was to be expected of one who never responded anymore, right?

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find his voice. His smile wavered as he cleared his throat. When was the last time he spoke? It had been only yesterday, but it already seemed like eternity. He gazed over at his sleeping lover before forcing the smile to return.

"Hey, En..," he whispered, his voice harsh and raspy from the lack of use. "...Nothing has changed much...It's sunnier then it was yesterday, though...Maybe we could take a walk later?" Ed paused, and then continued, "Al came by earlier. He brought flowers for you; though, knowing you, you would probably just burn them or something..." A forced laugh, and Ed could feel the tears burning his already-red eyes.

Everyday, for six months, Edward would come to the hospital, to this very room, and tell Envy every detail of what was going on. Doing this, the angel hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would get some reation out of the sin; a twitch of the eyebrow, a grunt of dislike, anything.

But there was only **nothing**.

Envy never moved an inch since his fall.

Just then, the door to the room opened, and in steped a man who looked to be in his late thirtys. Both Ed and the doctor didn't seem surprised of the other's apperence; they were both very used to this by now. "Hello, Edward. Has he shown any signs since his last check-up?"

"...," the golden angel remained silent, glaring at the man clad in a white coat. Ever since he was young, Edward wasn't very fond of doctors. He sterotyped them as old geezers that wanted nothing to do with you except poke you with needles. Now that it was Envy that was being hospitalized, the golden boy hated the man even more.

"Unresponceive as usual, I see," Dr. Evans let out a sigh and walked over to the mechines around the bed. First, he checked the IV, which fed the sin the water and food he needed to live. After writing down something on his clipboard, and began to check the rest of the homunculu's body; his mouth, eyes, ears, chest. The only places he didn't check was between the legs. Ever since Ed had stayed for Envy's check-ups, the boy had grown overprotective, and hasn't let any doctor fully check the sin.

However, only when the boy was gone was when they were able to give Envy a proper check-up.

"Well, he's in good shape..," Brian mumbled as he wrote something else down on his paper. When he finished, he looked over at the boy, who was now sitting on the chair, hugging his legs to his chest. Edward looked like he was the one who should be in a hospital bed; hair pulled into a messy poneytail with random pieces of hair sticking out here or there, eyes bloodshot, and a loss of color to his natural tan skintone. He even looked skinner than the last time Brian remembered. "Edward, when was the last time you ate? The last thing Envy would want is waking up to see what condition you're in now..."

The boy remained quiet, his head on his legs as he stared at his boyfriend's sleeping form. Seeing that the boy was still not going to speak with him, the man sighed and left began to left the room. However, when Ed spoke up, he stoped at the door. "...He's going to wake up soon, right?"

His voice had been barely spoken, but the man had known what he said. Dr. Evans cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, the light reflected off of it to hide his eyes. There grew an awkward silence before the man spoke up, "...I do not know...Normal comas generally last about a month," he paused and looked back at Ed. "Envy has been in it for six months, with barely any responces to anything. All we can do is wait, and see what the future holds.."

"However," he continued, "if Envy indeed 'wakes up', he will mostlikely be a vegitable, and not remember anything...You will have to bath him, feed him, and make sure he stays heathly. Basicaly, he will be a life-like doll. He will start showing expressions; smiling when he's happy, and so forth. If everything runs smoothly, there is a possiblity that he will eventuraly gain his memory back."

"Unless a miracle happens, which just might with all of the miracles you have gone through, the other possibility is that he will d-"

"No..," came the quiet, but angry, responce from the angel as he stood up.

Brian furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Young adults were always stubbern when it came to the truth. "Edward, you know that if he doesn't come out, the other possibility is indeed dea-"

"I SAID _**NO**_!" the golden boy yelled, and flung the chair he had been sitting on in anger. The plastic chair flew into the nightstand, and knocked over the vase that was on it. As if in slow motion, the vase fell and crashed on the ground, spilling glass, water, and the flowers Al had brought earlier across the tiled floor. Huffing, he turned towards the man in white. "Envy will _not_ die...He will wake up any day now, you'll see! I'm so damn tired of everyone giving up on him! Even Alphonse is telling me to move on!"

"Edward you're acting childish," the medical professional explained calmly, dispite the fact that the boy was glaring at him. He was partly glad, for this was the first time he saw the young man show emotions. "No one is giving up on Envy, but you must be able to more on if he does pass on."

"...Just go," Edward mumbled, walking over to clean the mess he made.

"..." Dr. Evans gave the boy a stern look, determaned to get it through the teenager's thick-head. "Think about it, though. Envy wouldn't want you-" He was cut off mid-sentence as he felt something sharp graze his left cheek. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he lifted a gloved hand to it and gasped when he saw that blood was on it. Quickly glancing behind him, he noticed a piece of the vase wedged into the door.

Edward had thrown a piece at him.

"SHUT UP! You don't know...You...You don't know a _**damn thing **_Envy would want! _None _of you do...Now, leave before I aim to kill..."

Narrowing his eyes slightly at the boy, Brian made his leave.

Sighing tiredly, Edward finished picking up the pieces on the floor and threw them in the small trash bin. Putting the flowers on the dresser, he lifted the chair back up and put it next to the bed again. Quietly, he sat down and huged his legs again, watching Envy for any movements. "...I'm sorry for the fussing and loud noise..," He apologized, looking away once before returning his attention to the sin. With a pained smile, Edward reached over his sleeping lover and cuped Envy's face with his left hand. His eyes glazed with tears as he took in every detail of the sin's face, noting how sickly pale he was, to how his lips started to turn a light shade of purple.

"...I'm just so tired of it all...Everyone's slowly forgetting about you..

"I miss you...I miss everything we did together...The danger we were always in...I can't sleep without you...

"Wake up...Wake Up...

"Please...? For me..?

"You promised me...You promised..." Tears started to flow down the golden angel's face, and his automail hand griped the white sheets that covered his love. He was filled with anger, sorrow, regret and guilt. Slowly, Ed removed his hand from Envy's face and brought it to his side, where it formed into a fist. With a shaky voice, he cried out:

"Y-You promised t-that you would never leave me...!!"

* * *

**A/N: **This is a one-shot, but I would like to make three different endings. That is why this is so short. Everything will be explained in next chapter!

Thank you for reading! -hearts-


	2. Death

**A/N: **I cried during this...So don't feel like you're the only one who found this heartbreaking -sniffles-

**Death**

Envy had promised that he would be by Edward's side until the angel's death. Ed had wanted to turn himself into a homunculus, but Envy had explained that it was a fate far worse than death. But, if the sin dies, then what was the boy to do? Does him simply move on, like everyone wants him to? Suicide was his other option, but it would cause great greif to anyone who knew and cared for him.

Whiping the tears from his little episode, the golden boy got up and walked over to the other side of the room, where a spare bed was put up for him. Quietly, he crimbed onto it and layed down, facing the sin's bed and watching the steady pattern of breaths taken in and let out.

Soon, sleep nawed on Ed like an annoying bug, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop his eyes from closeing...

**-Flashback/Dream-**

_He remembered opening his eyes to a dark room, and seeing all but one homunculus around. He could see that he was sitting in something wet - a puddle of his own blood? It was too dark to see. - but his body was already numb to it._

_**How long was I out for? I don't know...**_

_Dante, and the rest of the homunculi, had found out about the relationship Envy and him shared. He didn't remember much of the conversation, but he did know that Dante wasn't very happy. He had watched as Envy arrgued with her, defending them, and it had grown into a fight. Five(1) against two. The odds of them winning was very thin, but they faught anyway._

_**We never stood a chance..**_

_The fight had gone on over three hours, and being the human he is, Edward couldn't handle anymore, and must have passed out. Whatever happened after that he didn't know, but he must have been out for hours in order for them to have put everything together._

_**There was so much...So many of them...They just kept coming out...**_

_Shaking in fright, Edward slowly crawled to the center of the dark room, where the sorce of the noise was comming from. Ed was a mess; his hair was out of it's normal braid, clotted with blood. Dryed blood was also found on his face, and his torn clothes. He was hurting all over, but that didn't stop him from trying to get to his destination; the transmutation circle with the puking homunculus in the middle of it._

_**I was almost there...I could've saved him...**_

_Though, he continued on, flinching when his real limbs landed on something sharp. "Just..A bit more..," the boy mumbled to himself as he grew closer to the homunculus sealing circle. With a pained smile on his lips, he pushed himself onto his knees and clapped his hands. He was just about to place them on the circle when a female voice stoped him._

_"Hold it right there, Fullmetal," Lust said, walking into the abandoned factory. Gluttony followed shortly behind her, mumbling that he was hungry with a finger in his mouth. "I thought you were smart enough to know what would happen if you disturbed a transmutation..." Edward didn't need to look to see that she was smirking. _

_**But they stoped me...**_

_"Like you would know! He's going to die if I don't do anything!" Edward snaped, turning to face the woman. _

_"He is going to die anyway, precious son of Hohenheim, even if you do anything to 'help' him," yet another woman's voice, and Ed turned to see Dante. Automaticly, he narrowed his eyes at her, but that only seemed to amuse her even more. However, she put on a stern face, "It was all his own fault, Edward. He knew he would be serverly pushished for going against my orders."_

_"He was your __**son**__! How __**could**__ you?!" Edward growled, glaring at the woman in the ballgown dress._

_"Simple: He was of no use anymore," she explained, and gave a small shrug. "He was a mere tool and nothing else. Just like when he was my son. Do you really believe that he would be stupid enough to drink mercury? No, I had to do it myself. I hoped that making our son deathly sick would cause Hohenheim to pay more attention to us, but he didn't. For shame, though...He was the best one." Then, she began to shake with laughter. A laughter that would make babies cry, and sent shivers down the young alchemist's back._

_**Pure laughter...She found it amusing, killing her only son for the second time...I've never met such a monster as her...How could you love someone as mentaly ill as her?**_

_Edward was just about to get up and show her a piece of her mind when Envy hurled once more behind him. He had almost forgot that the sin was still in trouble. Turning to look, the boy caught a glimps of his sin at that moment._

_Envy's long, tinted green hair stuck to almost every part of his sweaty body as his body heaved up another stone. As the sin panted for air, Edward glanced over the rest of his body. His skin was turning an sickly pale color that could almost past for a shade of green, and his bones had become more visible. _

_Without any warning, Edward instently remembered the time he killed Greed. Said sin had thrown up a few stones, as well._

_**It was like watching Greed's death all over again..I was the cause of this one, too.**_

_By this time, Dante's laughter had died down. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Wrath barging into the room._

_"Master, the millitary is here! They know Pride's secret! We can't hold them all off for long."_

_Cursing, Dante turned to Lust. "Lust, you and Gluttony finish the job off, but don't harm the boy." They mumbled a 'Yes, Master' before the woman left with Wrath to make her escape._

_**It was just me, and them, then, and I was getting desperate...**_

_Lust, however, didn't make an attempt to do anything once her master was gone. She simply stood there and watched Envy heave another stone. Was she the only one of her kind to see that this was very wrong? Just as she turned to leave, Edward cried out:_

_"Wait, Lust!" _

_She turned her head in his direction, "Yes, Edward?" She asked, using his first name as if they weren't enemys. It was a rare show of affection for anything, but given the situation, the last thing the boy needed was to be mocked. _

_**Lust never called me by my first name, and I knew instently that she would help me as much as she could.**_

_"Is...Is there anyway I can help him?" He asked, and by the tone of his voice, she could tell that he was on the brink of losing it. "I..can't lose him, too...There must be some way, right?" He then turned to her, and she could see that his eyes were glossed over with unshed tears. Even as his love was dying, he refused to let the enemy see him cry._

_'Stubbern fool..,' she thought, and sighed. "Gluttony, go to the others, I'll be there in a minute.." She muttered quietly, and walked over to the sealing circle. If her former, more 'I act before I think' self, she wouldn't have bothered to help the boy. _

_**I knew I could trust her, though. She was always...different from the others. **_

_She looked around the circle until she spoted what she was looking for. "That, over there..," she said, her silky voice calm. She pointed to a small bag of what she guessed was something of Envy's. "Take that away, and quickly get him off the circle...That should work, but I wouldn't know for sure.."_

_"Well...Goodbye, Fullmetal," she mumbled, flashing a small smile at the boy. "And good luck," with that, she hurried to join the others._

_**That was the last I heard from her. Dante must have realized what had happened and killed her...I regret not being able to thanking her...**_

_When she was out of his sight, Edward quickly did as she told him to._

_**Minutes later...The milliary found me...**_

_Riza rushed down a corridor and kicked open the door to her left, quickly sticking her gun up for anything that would jump out with her. To her surprise, she found Edward huddled over something that looked like a green bush. Quickly putting her gun away, she rushed over to the boy. "Thank God you're okay, Edward," she told him, slowing her pase as she neered him. It was only then that she could see him rocking gently, and whispering something over and over agian._

_She quickly ran out into the corridor and yelled that she had found Edward. _

_**Roy arrived next...Then everyone was there..**_

_"Fullmetal?" Roy qestioned, comming up behind the boy. He let out a gasped when he saw who Ed was holding onto. "Edward, what are you doing!?" When he didn't respond, he kneeled next to the boy and heard the him whisper something over and over again._

_"...Don't leave me, too...Don't leave me...Don't leave-"_

_"Edward, you have to let go of him! This is not the time to feel sentimental towards the enemy!" Roy commanded him, placing a hand on the boy's left shoulder roughly in hopes to snap the boy out of it._

_**I didn't know I was crying...Or what I was saying...I felt numb...**_

_Roy could feel the boy flinch at his touch, and gasped when Ed looked up at him. Tears streamed down his face, and his eyes were a duller gold than normal. "H-He's...He's not responding, Roy..," Edward whispered, and Roy knew something was terribly wrong; Fullmetal never called him by his name. "He won't wake up! Help him! Please...I love him.."_

_"Fullmetal?" Roy called, as the boy turned back to the homunculus in his arms. When the boy didn't respond, he shook him a little. "Edward?"_

_"EDWARD!!"_

**_The next thing I remember, I was in the hospital, and Al was beside me. Envy was no where in sight._**

_Next thing Edward knew, he woke up in a hospital, on a bed. Looking around confusingly, he spoted his brother resting his head on his arms next to him. "Al..?" He asked, and shook the boy lightly._

_"...Brother..?" Al asked, still half asleep. "BROTHER! You're awake!" Al exclaimed, throwing his arms around the elder Elric._

_With a light chuckle, Edward pated his brother back. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" _

_At that, Alphonce's expression turned worried and he let go. "Well...It's just, you were out for two days. Everyone was worried that you turned out like Envy..."_

_The happiness was sucked out of Edward's face as he recalled what had happened two days ago. Suddenly, he was up and on his feet. "Where's Envy?!"_

_"Brother, calm down! You shouldn't get all worked up, you'll open your wounds!" Al scolded him lightly, and tried to bring him back to his bed. "Envy is-" Al was cut off by a man walking into the room. _

_He had a clipboard in his hand, making them assume he was a doctor. "Mr. Elric, is it?" He asked, looking up from his paperwork at Edward._

_"Just call me Edward; Mr. Elric reminds me of someone."_

_The doctor completely ignored the boy's request. "I understand that you are Mr. Envy's...boyfriend?"_

_Edward blushed at the word, and noticed the confused glance Al had shot him. He would have to explain later. "Yeah, so what if I am?"_

_The doctor raised an eyebrow, then frowned. "It's just...Sorry, Mr. Elric, but it seems that Envy has gone into a coma. There is a slim chance he will make it..." the man trailed off as he watched, curiously, as Edward ran past him._

_**I didn't even know what room he was in, but I ran, anyhow.**_

_Al followed close behind his brother into the room, and patted his shoulder as the blond began to cry, "Brother, Envy's going to be fine, you'll see, he'll come out of it soon. He's stronger than he looks, we all know that..."_

_Edward sniffed and rubbed his eyes, embaressed that his brother saw him cry. "Y-Yeah, Al. You're right.."_

_**However, as the months past, even Al lost hope..I didn't, though..**_

_"Brother, you have to move on. Even if he does wake up, there's a very slim chance that he will remember you at all...What will you do then?"_

_"...I'll take care of him, and pray that he remembers me.."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

_**-While Edward's Still Sleeping-**_

The door to Envy's room slowly opened. It was close to midnight, and there was only a few doctors and nurses around. A man who looked to be in his mid-forty's quietly walked though, a stuffed teddy bear in one of his giant hands. Fixing his glasses, as if it would help him see better in the dark room, Hohenhiem of light entered the room occupied by his two sons.

Luck must be on his side, as he noticed that Edward was fast asleep. If the golden-haird boy had been awake, Hohenheim was sure he wasn't going to be allowed in this room. He would have to be extra quiet.

He closed the door behind him before walking over to his eldest son's bed. His ageless face wrinkled as he frowned, taking note that Envy wasn't in the condition he was hoping for. Pulling up a chair, the almost-imortal man sat next to his green-haird son. "...William...What happened to you?" He asked, his deep voice vibrating the room slightly as he placed the teddy bear next to the sin.

He sat in silence, listening to the resperator feed Envy air, and the beeps of the heart monitor. Finally, he spoke up. "William, even though you probably can't hear me right now, I wish to talk to you..," he spoke, pausing to sigh, "Do you hate me?" There was still no responce, not that the man wanted one.

Taking this advantage, he continued, "I know, I have been a horrible father; abandoning you and Dante, and having the nerve to start up another family...But, there is something you need to know that I'm sure your mother never told you," he paused again, the sound of Edward moving in his sleep startling him.

His eyes wondered back over to his older son, who hadn't moved at all. "...This is harder than I thought..," he said with an awkward smile. Hohenheim's frown then returned as he went on, "Getting back to what I was saying, your mother was the one who made you sick...When you were young, as you know, you stumbled upon my lab and accidently ate the solidified form, which is harmless to the body. Your was pouring liquified mercury, which is very harmful to the body, into your 'medicine', claiming that it would cure you of the poison. This I didn't find out about it until after your death, which I regret to this day, weither you want to believe me or not.

"She had hoped that if you got sick, I would quit my studies and come back to her. However, it didn't work, and she grew tired of taking care of you. Soon after your 18th birthday, she added an extra dose of mercury, and that did it in for you. I was the one to find you later, dead and pale...," He paused with a gasp, feeling something roll down my cheek. Surprised, he lifted a finger and whiped the tear away. With a forced chuckle, he said, "Would you look at that..you old man's getting all teary..

"William...What I want you to know that when I found you like that, I thought my world was over. I had knelt down and picked up your pale body and cried while holding you...I have never cried as much as I did that day...After several hours, I was finally calm enough to bring you into my lab. Using everything I knew about human transmutation, I attempted to bring you back. When I learned that it wasn't you I brought back, I couldn't take any more of being a failure of a father, and left," Remembering the past brought more tears to his eyes, and he removed his glasses to whipe them away.

"Dante must have fed you the stones, turning you into a full homunculus...If I had known that, I would have come back to you both...What I'm getting at, William, is that I'm sorry...Truely sorry for leaving you, and there isn't a day that passes by that I wonder what would have happened if I payed more attention to you...

"Even if you never forgive me for it, I want you to know that I will _always_ love you, and always have." With that, Hohenheim of Light got up from the plastic chair. He then glance at Edward, who squirmed from, what he guessed, a horrid nightmare. Silently, he turned and left.

Unknown to Hohenheim, and the sleeping Edward, the moment their father opened the door to leave, a single, cold tear rolled down the homunculu's cheek, and the sin whispered:

"N-No...I don't h-hate you, Father.."

_**-Edward's Nightmare-**_

_"_Brother, you have to move on..."

_**"I don't know what to do without you..."**_

_"Help him!"_

_"_The last thing Envy would want is waking up to see what condition you're in now..."

Beep...Beep...Beep...

**"Please..."**

"Sorry, Mr. Elric, but it seems that Envy has gone into a coma. There is a slim chance he will make it..."

**"T-There must be something I can do!"**

_"You don't know a **damn thing **Envy would want! **None** of you do..."_

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"He was merely a tool and nothing else..."

_**"...I love him..."**_

_"He's not going to die!!"_

Beep...Beep...Beep...

**"Anything!"**

"Thank God you're okay, Edward!"

_**"He brought flowers for you; though, knowing you, you would probably just burn them or something..."**_

"Normal comas generally last about a month."

Beep...Beep...

**"He promised me!"**

"This is not the time to feel sentimental towards the enemy!"

_"All we can do is wait, and see what the future holds.."_

_**"...I miss you..."**_

_"If Envy indeed 'wakes up', he will mostlikely be a vegitable, and not remember anything..."_

Beep... ...Beep... ...

"Maybe we could go for a walk later?_"_

_**"So many of them...They just kept coming out..."**_

_"Brother, Envy's going to be fine, you'll see, he'll come out of it soon. He's stronger than he looks, we all know that.."_

Beep... ... ... ...Beep... ... ... ... ...

_"He won't wake up!"_

"Wake Up...Wake Up..."

_**"Wake up..."**_

_"Why isn't he waking up?!"_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

_**"O'Chibi-san..I promise that I will never leave you."**_

**WAKE UP!!**

_**-**_**Nightmare End-**

Edward gasped awoke, panting as his sweat covered body strained for air. He quickly looked towards the window. '_Night already? Must've fallen asleep..'_ He thought, and sighed as he got up.

Suddenly, he became aware of the flat noise he heard, and quickly rushed over to his lover's bed, and checked the heart monitor. Just as the noise showed, it was dead flat meaning-

"NO! Envy! Envy wake up!" Edward yelled, gently shaking the sin in hopes to wake him. "Envy, wake up! WAKE UP! You promised me!!" He yelled as the night-shift doctors rushed in and tried their best at returning a heart-beat.

"Clear!"

A faint beep...

"Again, clear!"

Nothing

"We're losing him!"

"Clear!"

The voices became numb to Edward as he sat on the floor, forgotten by the staff. When the line was still flat, the boy could feel his eyes burn from tears as reality hit him like a brick:

Envy was dead.

He was gone, and there was no way of getting him back...

"You promised me you would never leave me..," Edward whispered, though he knew no one could hear him.

As the doctors wheeled Envy's deceased body out of the room, the fallen angel could barely take note that someone was talking to him. Everything around him seemed to be in fast motion, and he was stuck on slow.

In the distence, a church bell rang.

However, as they wheeled Envy out, something fell off of the bed, and Ed went to go pick it up. It was a bear, a tan one, to be exact, with golden eyes like his own. On the back of it, he noticed, was a letter. Opening it up, and through blurry eyes, he read:

"To William,

In case you didn't hear me...I am very sorry. To both you, and my other two boys, forgive me for leaving you all. Please forgive me for not being in your life, William, and not realizing your mother's evil ways. If not, I will understand. I still love you, all of you.

Love,

Dad.

P.S.,

Happy Birthday...This bear is my gift. I remember you had one with you when you were a child. You never seemed to let go of it..."

With shaky hands, Edward embraced the toy, overwhelmed with so many emotions - new and old - that they all came pouring out as he began to cry.

And, in the distence, a church bell rang for the final time, signaling midnight.

**Envy - Time Of Death : 12:00AM**

"Happy birthday, Envy.."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) Discounting Envy, and Greed.**

**Another thing, this is the actural ending, I've decited. I will make the other two endings eventuraly, but this one took me too long to make, and I'm quite tired of writing -sweatdrop-**

**I do hate myself for wanting this ending as the main one, but at least Envy died happy. Hohenheim's words touched his heart so much, that it made him slip away forever.**

**This fic was inspired by Skillet's song Comatose.**


	3. Forever Dreaming

**Forever Dreaming**

"Brother...?"

The sound of his younger brother's voice woke Edward from his dreamless sleep. Unusually tired, the golden angel shrugged off his brother's hand. He was so sleepy, and the fact that Al had just tried to wake him up made him annoyed.

"Brother, you have to wake up...It's time to eat," Al mumbled with a sigh, clearly getting impatient with his older brother. He couldn't even remember the last time Edward had eaten, since it was usually Roy who insisted on taking the role of persuading Ed to keep up with himself.

Clearly, he wasn't so successful.

_'I have to take matters into my own hands, now. After all, Edward is _my_ brother.' _Al thought, and attempted to wake the angel once again. This time, he flinched lightly at the one-eyed glare his brother sent him. "Please, Ed?" he begged, ready to get on his knees if he needed too. He just hated seeing his brother like this, it killed him inside.

The elder Elric let out a grunt of announce and turned away from his brother, giving him the silent treatment. Ever since Alphonse started giving up on his lover's awake, their brotherly relationship had twisted into something rotten. It wasn't that Edward hated his brother, it was just that it hurt him dearly when Al had given up so easily. He tended to just ignore the boy until he could forgive him, for the moment, at least.

"Edward-" Al started, running a nervous hand though his pony-tail.

"No," the angel cut him off, not even bothering to turn and face him.

"Why not!?" Al cried, his voice wavering. He couldn't believe how stubborn Ed was being, and accidental let his worry slip through his voice. "Brother, stop acting so foolish! You have to eat! When was the last time you had something to eat? Three days ago! Do you not know how much we worry?!" By now, the boy couldn't hold back his tears.

Edward continued to stare out the window in front of him as he laid on the spare bed. Yes, he knew how much everyone worried about him. Roy had come in here and said the same thing, or words that meant the same thing. Riza had come with him that day, and even slaped Ed across the face. Both alchemists had been surprised at her actions, but none spoke of it. The woman also had tears in her eyes; he guessed that she was crying for all of them - Roy, herself, himself, and even Envy.

The golden angel sighed when he took note that Al was still crying. Quietly, he got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Fine, I'll go...Just...give me a minute."

/--/Break/--/

"Fullmetal...Stop playing with your food."

The golden angel ignored the voice as he continued to move the food about his plate in silence. Ed didn't need to look up to see the stares that were aimed at him. Sure, he had said that he would join Al, but he didn't agree to eating - nor the fact that practically everyone he knew would be there.

"Edward..."

With a sigh, the boy let go of his fork. It hit the glass plate with a loud 'tink' noise, and he finally looked up. First at Roy, and then at Winry. "Why?" He asked simply, and looked at the other two. Riza, who was sitting next to Roy, was the only one who met his gaze with a stern look. Al, Roy, and Winry held concern in their eyes. If they were to fail, Riza could knock - more like shoot - some sense into the elder Elric.

"Why what...?" Roy mumbled, furrowing his dark eyebrows.

"Why do you even bother helping me?" Ed mumbled, looking down at his plate.

"Because we care about you, Ed!" Winry cried out, standing up as her hands clasped together near her chest. "You may not care about your health, but we do!"

"That's right, Fullmetal. You are my subordinate, and therefor my responsibility. I can't have you dying on me," Mustang pitched in, and Riza nodded in agreement. The blond officer would save her words and actions for when the time called for it. Now, she would just sit and agree with the others.

"See, Brother? I told you everyone cared..," Alphonse pointed out, smiling sadly.

"Well I don't...Not until he wake up..," the angel murmured, standing up. The others watched, and Al nervously glanced at the other three people, hoping for them to say something.

Finally, Riza stood. "Edward," she muttered, voice calm, yet harsh. "Stop being so foolish. What if it was you in a coma? Do you think Envy would want you to sulk around as you are doing now?"

Edward glared at the stern woman, and opened his mouth to protest, but closed it right after. Silently, he picked up his jacket and started to leave. "...I'm finished with this pointless talking," he mumbled as he left.

"Edward get back here right now!" Riza called after him as the group watched his small body disappear out the door.

**/-/-/-B**r**e**a**k-/-/-/**

_'I don't need them..,_' Edward thought numbly as he climbed the staircase. After leaving the restaurant, he returned to his most common hangout, - the hospital - and had decided to take the long way to Envy's room, the seemingly never ending flight of stairs. '_If I'm the only one who believes that Envy will come out of this, then so be it._'

It was so quiet in the hallways on this side of the hospital, it gave the golden-eyed boy an uneasy feeling. Slowly, he began to pick up his speed until it gradually became a sprint. What if something had happened to his lover while he was away? Skidding around a corner, he cursed himself. '_This is why I never left in the first place!'_ He thought angrily.

His running came to an end when he finally reached Envy's room; his automail hand trapping the handle in a death grip as he tried to regain his breathing. When he deemed himself ready for whatever waited, he slowly opened his door.

A loud gasp could be heard, - after many moments, Edward registered that it was his own - and the teen felt like he would suffer from a sudden heart attack. In front of him, sat his lover, awake and busy staring at the window.

"Envy!" He cried, tears flowing freely down his face in happiness as he rushed over to the sin. Wrapping his arms around him, Edward lost all of his anger and depression he had been holding all these months. After many minutes of just holding onto the homunculus, Edward pulled away. "How do you feel? They said you wouldn't wake up, but I knew you would...The doctors said there was a chance you would-"

Edward cut himself off as he stared into his lover's eyes, tears fading, but still in his eyes. "...No..." he whispered sadly, the smile he held early disappearing. "You're not my Envy, are you?" He asked, raising his left hand to the sin's face and caressing it.

Envy - although he looked the same he had those many month's ago - was no longer the same Envy Edward wished he was. This Envy was still as beautiful as Ed remember, possibly even more. The only real difference was the eyes...

The always bright and playful violet eyes of the deadly homunculus named Envy was no longer that, but now were of dulling color; they way they were so emotionless sent chills down Fullmetal's spine.

Frowning, he whispered quietly, "You...You don't know who I am, do you?"

"...?" The sin only stared blankly; Edward didn't even know if he still had the ability to speak, being out for so long.

Sighing, he brought his real hand to his face and messaged his temple; he tried as hard as he could to hold back the tears - to not break down crying in front of the homunculus. His dreams of going back to the way things were, were now shattered and broken - but deep inside he still had hope that, after many attempts of trying, Envy will remember all the things they did together.

"Well," Edward mumbled, and looked up at the sin. He gave him a sad smile before continuing, "to start things off...Your name is Envy...And in a few minutes, it will be your birthday..."

/--/--/Several Months Later/--/--/

Light humming filled a house for two as Edward stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes he had shared with his lover. It had been several months since Envy's awaken, and things were going pretty well. Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell ringing made the young man pause in his chores. Unsure if he had heard anything, he waited. It range once more, and he quickly dried his hands off as he made his way over to the door.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a man he hoped to never see again. Eyes narrowed at the taller figure, he began to close the door, but it was stuck ajar when the man stuck his foot in. "Go away!" Edward yelled, pushing against the door to close it, despite that the man's foot was in the way.

"Edward, please open the door...I want to see Wil-"

"No! He doesn't want to see you, and neither do I, now go back to the place you've been all these years!" The man brought his foot back, and Ed let out a sigh of relief as he was able to close the door. After checking to make sure the man was gone, the young man walked back over to the kitchen to finish his work. However, as he made his way back, he heard the mans voice once more, only closer.

Golden eyes widening, Edward quickly made his way to the back porch, where Envy was sitting on the porch-swing. '_Damnit,_' He thought, cursing himself. '_How could I have forgotten the back entrance?!_' When he arrived, he saw Envy in the same spot he had helped him in, but Hohenhiem was now sitting next to him, talking quietly to the unresponsive sin.

Hearing his middle child enter, the immortal man turned and gave Edward a puzzled look. "Oh dear...Mind explaining what has happened to William?" He asked, fixing his glasses to see his son better. "I've been here for five minutes now, and he has yet gone into a fit."

"His name is Envy, and he won't respond to you," Edward mumbled, leaning on the porch's wooden railing. "He doesn't remember you, nor does he remember me; at least, not much. I _was_ planning on leaving you _out_ of his memories, but now that you're here, I guess I'll have to explain to him eventually."

"...Doesn't...remember me?"

Lively golden eyes rolled at his father. '_Why does he have to repeat whatever is said to him?_' Edward wondered, and let out a sigh. "In your absence, he was comatose. He can't move on his own, and he can't speak, either; basically, he's a vegetable. He's not the same Envy we knew, but I know, if I keep at it, he will be close enough, and that's all that matters..," he paused, looking from Envy to his father. "Why are you here, anyhow?"

"..." Hohenheim was a strange man of few words, but that didn't mean he didn't care for each of his children. He looked over at the sky from his spot next to Envy, and his frown seemed to deepen. "It's going to rain, I must leave now. My coat isn't rain proof, I'm afraid." The fading golden man stood up and reached for a bag Edward hadn't noticed until now. With a sad smile, he handed it to his middle-child. "Edward, will you please give this to Envy for me? I know how much he loves chocolate moose(1), and I just couldn't visit empty-handed..." The man trailed off as he walked through the house, ready to leave.

Edward followed after him. "Wait! You can't just leave now!" He called after the man, but his father only gave him a small wave. "We still need you!" He watched Hohenheim disappear, and with a frown closed the door. "I need you..."

Silence filled the house as Edward stared at the bag in his hands. Quietly, he made his way over to the friduator and placed the dessert inside. With that out of the way, he began to walk up the stairs, to the room he shared with Envy. Upon reaching it, he locked the door and leaned his back on it. Silent tears started to flow down his tanned cheeks as he slid down to the floor.

"I-I...I can't do this..Not alone..," he whispered to no one after many moments. As he stared up at the ceiling, he could feel his tears drying, leaving his cheeks with a weird feeling. "It's too hard..."

Although he rejected any help from his brother and friends, he knew how hard it would be to take care of Envy. From feeding, to washing, to helping him do day-to-day things, Edward helped his vegetable lover do it all. Taking care of the job with others would prove easier, but Edward also had a paying job to care to - he was the only one who could pay the bills; thus doubling the strain on the young man.

However, with all his work, Envy would smile at him once and a while, and even attempt to say his name. That, in all, was worth all the tears he will, and has, shed for the homunculus.

* * *

(**1**) I've read on Wiki somewhere that Envy loves Chocolate moose..(and so do I -hearts- XD)

Sorry, but I've discontinued the following stories: Malchik Gay, As Your Voice Fades, Memories, and Are We Friends Or Foes Or Possibly More (was that the title? I don't remember -sweatdrop-). However, I will be re-writing Malchik Gay in the future.

I'm also sorry if this seems rushed or poorly written. DX. I have two essays due tomorrow, and I wanted to finish this before typing them up. Also, I wanted to hurry and get this out of the way so I can start a new fanfic -grins-.

Thanks for reading!!

-Love,

Sin Of Tragedy.

P.S.: I do NOT own FMA. I really wish I did...


	4. Hard To Tell What's Real From Lies

**Hard To Tell What's Real From Lies**

_Gloved hands covered his own eyes playfully. "Where did Mommy go, Iris?" he asked as the child let out a confused hiccup. Seconds later, he pulled them away, violet meeting with gold. "Here I am!"_

The baby went into a giggle fit, clapping her small hands together as her father did it once again. The child continued to giggle as the man towered over her and lifted her into the air, making the noise of a common air-plane. Soon, he joined in with her laughter, and lowered her into his arms. Dizzily, her stubby arms reached out for his face, making him smile.

"Love ya, Ri-ri," he purred as he snuggled their heads together with another laugh. Someone behind him cleared their throat, and he turned around to face them. "Well, look who it is, at last, Daddy Edo."

Edward rolled his eyes with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "You spoil her, you know, En."

"Someone has to..," Envy muttered, pouting as his lover took the baby away. "And I have a right to. I am her 'mother'."

Edward laughed. "So you finally accept it?"

The Sin blushed lightly, and it was his turn to fold his arms over his chest. "Pfft, no...I'm just the...cuter one. It makes sense, if you think about it," he watched as the taller male walked out of the room. "I can change my gender and all..," Envy continued, following shortly behind them.

"...Sure. Just remember that I'm_ the one that knocked _you_ up."_

Envy froze, mouth ajar, on the top of the staircase.

Edward continued to descend down the stairs, chuckling quietly to himself as Iris giggled and watched her 'mother' open and close his mouth in surprise. He looked like a...Well, like a-

"F...i..sh!" she stuttered, and clapped her hands. "Fish!"

Edward gasped lightly and froze. Slowly, he lifted the child off his shoulder and stared into her eyes -- eyes that were an identical pair to his own. "W-What did you just say?" he asked quietly.

She smiled once more, and pointed at Envy, who -- by this time -- was right behind them, mouth still open. "Fish!" She gasped lightly as she was taken from her father.

"Not what I wanted for your first word, but it would do, ne, Chibi-san?" the Sin said with a chuckle, and smirked over at his lover. However, he frowned when he noticed said alchemist missing. Putting Iris gently on his upper hip, he continued down the hallway and into the living room.

He found the Major already on the phone, most likely talking to his brother. With a roll of the eyes, Envy walked over to him. "I don't see the reason for calling your brother every time Ri-ri does something..."

Two pairs of golden eyes looked up at him, but the elder pair spoke."I have _to, En! Al is her uncle; meaning he has every right to know every move she makes! He told me the other day that he wanted me to call him as soon as something new happens! Winry would want to know, too!"_

"At 9 O'clock at night? Doesn't he have work in the morning?" A frown was on the Sin's lips as Edward ignored him. He sighed and shook his head lightly. "Let's go have a before-bed-snack, 'kay, Ri-ri?"

With a gurgle for a response, they turned away from the chatter-mouth alchemist and continued into the kitchen. After setting her down gently in the high-chair, he moved onto the cupboard. "Let's see...Where does Chibi-san keep all your snacks, hmm?" He searched for a few minutes before he finally found a box of cookies.

It was medium sized, and blue, with a picture of a smiling baby on it. Raising an eyebrow, he reached in a gloved hand and pulled out one of the small, tanned colored snacks. Giving one to his daughter, he reached back in and took one out for himself.

He smelled it a few times, and raised a thin eyebrow as he began to nibble on it. Suddenly, he paled and rushed over to the sink. Iris giggled and clapped once more, finding the way her father tried to rinse his mouth out hilarious. With one more disgusted spit, he walked back over to her and took her cookie away, immediately throwing it away in the trash.

"Those...are the worst things...I have ever tasted," he muttered, heading to the freezer. "And I've tasted a lot_ of things in my time." Envy snickered to himself as he pulled out a tub of ice-cream. On his way back to her, he grabbed a spoon and a chair, dragging it along and reversing it as he went to sit down in front of her._

The Sin smiled softly as he opened the lid and stuck the spoon in. Taking out a rather large chunk, he went to eat the majority of it, but grinned as he watched Iris open her mouth -- wanting that big of a piece for herself. After biting off three fourths of the scoop for himself, he brought the rest to her mouth slowly, and smiled softly once again as she licked the spoon clean.

Propping his right arm up on her high-chair table, he watched Iris try to grasp the spoon handle in her hand. "I'm glad you still like ice-cream. Hell, do you know how many weird _things you wanted me to eat when you were growing inside me?" Envy asked, but knew he wouldn't get a response as she tried to get more of the cold treat herself._

After witnessing her unaided failure, he reached over and helped her, lightly placing his hand over hers and scooping up another small piece. Quietly, the Sin continued to watch his daughter as she ignored the spills she repeatedly made with her melting ice cream.

With golden eyes, and emerald green and gold hair -- with what little hair the one-year-old had --, she stuck out a bit from the rest of the children. A small nose, small ears, and thin eyebrows, -- like him -- but big eyes, and a small, yet strong frame -- like Edward's -- made her adorable. Save for the fact that she had lungs as strong as Ed's, as well.

All in all, she was unique -- special_ -- but that was what made her beautiful, and they could not love her anymore than they already did. They were blessed, for once, with a child -- another life; a _perfect _one, at that. --; no matter how strange it was for a male to give birth, they would not let anything take her away from them._

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize he was absentmindedly tracing the scar he received from the birth of his daughter on his stomach.

A hiccup brought Envy out of his thoughts, and playfully gasped at her face. "Look at you, Ri-ri! You have ice-cream all over your face...Chibi-san will not be happy," he lightly scolded her as he reached over the kitchen counter for a napkin.

Just as luck would have it, Edward happened to walk in at that point. "Al told me to say 'night to Iris..." He trailed off, noticing the vanilla ice-cream spread across his daughter's face. "What is...that?"

Envy shot him a playful, 'you sick perv' look as he gently cleaned Iris' face. "It's ice cream, smart one; not what you're thinking." The Sin smirked as Edward blushed. "But I can fix that later."

"Ah-...uhm...Well...Al laughed when I explained why her first word was 'fish'; Winry found it hilarious. Took a while for her to calm down..."

"Ha ha ha..."

Ed ignored his lover's sarcasm. "You really shouldn't feed her ice-cream, Envy..."

"And why not? I don't see anything wrong with it; she loved it when she was in my tummy. The only difference is that she can now eat it herself."

"When you ate it for her, your body took away most of the sugar before feeding it to her. She'll be up all night..."

"Well, that's your problem now, Chibi-san."

Edward shrugged lightly in defeat, and leaned against the door frame. "Why do you still call me that? I'm taller than you, now."

A slim eyebrow was raised. "Oh? So you're Mr. Almighty now that you're an inch or so taller than me. What should I call you? Tall-san doesn't sound sexy."

"Edo will do...And, before you put her to bed, do you mind giving her a bath?"

The homunculus frowned. "But she had one earlier..."

"Yes, but she needs one before bed..."

With an annoyed sigh, Envy lifted their daughter up, placing her on his hip once again. "Alright, fine. You better be ready for me when I come back, if I have to do this," he said on his way out the kitchen.

--

"Do you like bubbles, Ri-ri?" Envy asked as he poured the liquid soup in. Said baby giggled in joy from her spot in the bathroom sink, golden eyes flashing violet for a quick second. His eyebrow rose once more... "Oh, what's this? You can change the color of your eyes, now?" Smiling, he lifted her out of the sink, and gently placed her into the removable baby tub that was in the bath-tub. "Full of surprises today, aren't you?"

Almost immediately, she began to splash the water with her hands, grinning as she wet her father.

"Oi, no splashing! This is your_ bath, _not_ mine," he said with a chuckle, and pushed himself up. Walking over to the closet, he failed to notice the water his daughter was in slowly grow into the form of Sloth. Failed to notice how Iris' giggles turned into cries. However, when she got loud enough he finally turned around._

"Ri-ri, what's w-" violet eyes widened, and he dropped the bottle of baby-shampoo.

"Hello, Envy," Sloth said quietly, smiling over at the homunculus. She was gently cradling his daughter, in an expert way only a mother would know how to. There was complete silence before Envy let out an angry growl.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he snarled, and tried to take a step forward, but was frozen in his spot. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened slowly, revealing the smallest Sin, Wrath, with a skull in his hand. Envy watched with wide eyes as the child-homunculus tossed it up and down playfully.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Wrath?"

Violet eyes zoomed back over to the woman, panicked as she slowly stepped out of the tub. Iris continued to scream, wanting to be held by the warmth of her parents, and not this strange woman holding her.

"Yeah, small too! Just like the midget!" Wrath laughed, and dropped the skull with an 'oops'. He quickly caught it before it hit the ground.

Thinking quickly, Envy looked behind the boy to the room across the hall -- Edward's and his. He opened his mouth to yell out for help, but was cut off by Wrath.

"Don't even try calling your midget. Pride is already taking care of him."

The trapped Sin felt his eyes water as the worst case scenario ran through his head. "N-No..," he whispered, eyes widening as another scenario passed by. "W-Why? What do you want from us?!" He cried out, attempting to move. He froze when he felt something sharp on his back, right on one of his weak points.

"We're here to take the baby," Lust's silky voice said from behind him. She had one of her nails pushed in between one of the small, red circles on his back as she leaned on the sink counter.

"You're not going to get her; I won't let you," Envy said through gritted teeth as Iris's cries lessened as sleep took hold of her.

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to speak, Envy," another silky voice murmured, and Dante walked through the door behind Wrath. With a small smile, she walked over to Sloth and gently took the -- now sleeping -- child from the woman's arms. "I'll take her from here, Sloth; go help Pride with Edward."

"Yes, Master," Sloth said, and bowed lightly before taking her time to leave the bathroom.

"My, my...Isn't she precious? Looks just like her parents...What is her name?" Dante asked, violet eyes glancing from the baby to her son.

"I'm not going to tell you."

The immortal woman frowned, but shrugged lightly. "No worries, she will have a new name once she eats some Sto-"

"NO!" the trapped Sin yelled, tears returning fast as he hanged his head low, his emerald hair falling freely over his neck. "No...L-Leave her alone...P-Please," he croaked out. "Don't...D-Don't hurt her..." Envy could only listen -- watch -- as Dante let out a mocking laugh as she exited the room. Lust soon followed her out.

Wrath was the only one in the room, other than himself, and the boy continued to tease him with the skull. "Nyah, you've gone soft, you ugly palm-tree!" he giggled out, waving the skull in front of Envy's face.

Soon, Pride and Sloth entered the room. Envy glanced up, watching through tear stained eyes as the three of them left, but he didn't fail to notice blood on Pride's sword. He was free to move as soon as Wrath left the house with the skull, and the first thing he did was rush into their bedroom.

Before he even entered, the smell of blood flooded his senses, and snuck out into the hallway through the crack under the door. However, Envy knew he had to move fast, and pushed the door open without hesitation. The Sin let out a ragged breath as he noticed his lover's body on the floor, and quickly ran over to it.

"E-Edward!" He cried out, quickly helping him sit up, and making the golden young man rest his head on his chest. "Edward, talk to me, damnit_!" Envy choked out, ignoring the fact that he was getting covered in his lover's blood. "...You can't leave me! You...You promised!"_

Suddenly, the man in his arms gave out a cough, followed by a little blood. Spaced-out golden orbs met with violet ones as Edward slowly looked up at him. Tanned lips moved, but the Sin couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"W-What?"

"...W...Wake...U-Up..."

Envy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you me-"

"Wake...up..."

"I'm not sleeping...Edward, you're not mak-"  
  
_**"He won't wake up!" **_****

"Wake up..." ****

**"Why isn't he waking up?!" ******

"WAKE UP!!" 

--

Violet eyes suddenly widened, and Envy choked on the air that was supposed to help him stay alive. Panicking, his eyes darted all around the room, then over his body. Something was beeping wildly, and he found that it was the monitor to his right.

Eyes still wide, he ripped off the small needle that was attached to it. Next was the IV, spilling its contents over him before his bushed it aside hastily. After pulling all the strange equipment off his person, he pushed himself off the bed.

He was surprised to find his footing wobbly, as if he had not walked in weeks. He was dressed in some strange...dress-like attire, that sent a chill down his back. By now, his heart rate had slowed, and his coughing had died out. However, as he stumbled over to the door -- to escape this hell hole that reeked of _old_ humans, _sickness_ and _dead_ things -- he noticed a small figure on the extra bed in the room.

Raising an eyebrow, he slowly approached it, and his eyes widened as he found that it was Edward -- a _younger_ one than he had seen only minutes before. "...E-...E-Ed...ward?" he croaked, his throat sore as if he hadn't spoken in a while. His response was silence, but he then reached out and lightly shook the alchemist.

The angel shifted and muttered something about sleeping a little bit longer.

Envy pulled away slowly, frightened, and -- as much as he denied it -- _scared_. What was happening? Only minutes before, he had been holding Edward's half-dead body in his arms; had been soaked in his lover's blood; had watched his -- _their_ -- daughter get taken away by his so-called 'mother' and 'siblings'.

_'But...How...What's going on?' _

Now, he stood in a hospital gown. Before him lay Edward, but he was younger than he was just minutes ago...Envy took another step back, and felt himself back into a cart. The cart tipped over, spilling a tray of food that was on it. It all landed on the floor with a big bang as the Sin turned to try to catch something.

Behind him, Edward stirred awake, staring at the ceiling before looking over to see what the noise was. Golden eyes widened as he silently watched Envy bent down to pick it up. After the Sin picked everything up, the angel still couldn't decide if he was still dreaming or not. "E-Envy?" he asked, eyes watering as said homunculus turned around with wide eyes. "En...Is that _really_ you?"

"W-What...do you...m-mean?" Envy asked softly, his throat burning with each word.

"Am I still dreaming?" the Angel asked, pushing himself off the spare bed and slowly approaching the Sin. Hesitantly, he reached out, as if afraid Envy was really a hologram -- something that would melt away if he touched it.

"...?!" Still slightly frightened -- and a little confused -- Envy pulled back from his touch.

Edward frowned, and quickly grabbed a hold of his lover's hand. Before the Sin could protest, the Angel brought him into an embrace, squeezing him tightly. "Are you really awake?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"..Awake?"

Eyes closed half-way, Ed pulled away, glancing up into his lover's eyes, looking for truth in the ever-violet orbs. "Yes, awake...Do you not remember, Envy?" he asked, his frown from before deepening.

Envy stared blankly down at Edward. "...No..." he muttered quietly, "The last thing I remember is holding you...You were on the verge of death...And they had taken Iris..."

Now it was Edward's turn to be confused; what was his lover going on about?"Iris?"

Envy frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, Iris...Iris Trisha Elric...You wanted to name her after your mother...She's our _daughter_, remember...?"

The Angel's facial expression turned to worry. "Envy...We can't have children. For one thing, we're both _males_...And another, you're not alive...," gently, he led the mumbling homunculus back over to the bed. "Maybe you should sit down…After all, you've been asleep for six months..."

The Sin froze."S...Six...Six months?" He asked quietly, voice far away, along with his eyes. The events in the last three years passed through his mind rapidly. Was everything he had gone through -- felt -- in those moments a lie? _'But...But what about the three years that went by?! What about...Riza's and Havoc's wedding? That Flame bastard's promotion to Fuhrer? What about...'_ his thoughts trailed off as his hand trailed down to his belly.

The scar wasn't there.

Panicking, his eyes started to water. "...It's not there...," he whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" the Angel asked as he helped Envy sit on the bed.

"I...It's not there..."

"What's not there, Envy?"

Shaky violet eyes glanced over at his lover. "...My scar...The scar I got from...From the C-section...When...When Iris was born..." he felt the tears roll down his face, but didn't care. He deserved to shed every tear.

"Shh...," Edward cooed quietly, and lightly kissed each tear that fell. "I'm sorry...It's alright now..."

"...," the Sin remained silent as the Angel let him cry on his shoulder. He felt no shame, no emotion other than hurt. He couldn't believe that everything he went through was something he had made up. Painfully, he rubbed his stomach, missing his daughter dearly.

"You're awake now...Everything will be okay...," Ed continued, rubbing his lover's back soothingly.

Envy let out one last sniffle before raising his head. By now, he guessed that his eyes and face were red with tears. With a weak chuckle, he smirked lightly. "I must look horrible..."

The Angel smiled warmly."...Yeah...But better than I've seen in _months_..."

"That was a bad joke, Edo.." Envy sighed and rested his head on the other's shoulders. "...love you, Edward..."

"I love you too, Envy..."

They sat in silence a few minutes longer before the Sin finally spoke up. "So...What did I miss?"

"Well...We might be here awhile."

A soft smile. "That's alright...I'm awake now..."

**A/N: **Oh yeah, I went there. -snickers-. Sorry for the long wait; been busy with other stories...But having finished this one means I've got seven(ish) more to finish!!

Btw, my beta and I were thinking. Sequel...or no sequel. That is the question.

Wow...This was hell getting up here. It wouldn't let me edit this on FF without it screwing up. So if this appears several times...I apologize now.

Review?


End file.
